Forever yours
by Evanecence
Summary: L'histoire d'une fille banale qui va faire la rencontre du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps. Entre amitié, amour, affaires de famille, nouvelle rencontre, magie noir et mariage forcé, la vie de Rhiannon va prendre un tout autre tournant....
1. Prologue

Salut les gens! Je vous mets ma première fic j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Bonne lecture.

**Prologue**

_Eté 1971 :_

Et voilà ma valise était prête. Je venais de faire dix fois le tour du dortoir pour vérifier que je n'avais rien oublier. Comme tous les ans depuis que j'étais à Poudlard je rangeais mes affaires au tout dernier moment, c'est-à-dire à peine quelques minutes avant de partir à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. En effet, je venais de terminer ma sixième année à Poudlard, j'avais beaucoup de mal à m'imaginer que dans deux mois à peine j'entamerais ma toute dernière année dans ce château immense dans lequel je continuais encore à me perdre de temps en temps même après y avoir vécu six ans. J'entrepris d'inspecter une dernière fois ma commode et ouvris chaque tiroir pour voir si je n'avais rien oublier, ne serait ce qu'une malheureuse paire de chaussette. Je détestais l'idée d'oublier quoique ce soit, ça m'était déjà arriver quand j'étais en troisième année et ça m'avait rendue malade pendant toutes les vacances. Mes parents n'avaient pas cessés de me dire que c'était rien du tout mais c'était plus fort que moi ! Evidemment, comme l'avaient prédis mes parents j'avais très vite retrouvé mes chaussettes à la rentrée qui m'avaient attendus bien sagement dans ma commode.

J'étais entrain d'inspecter le dernier tiroir quand tout d'un coup la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser apparaître Samara Summers, ma meilleure amie qui n'avait jamais était capable d'ouvrir ou de fermer une porte sans l'arracher de ses gonds me faisant faire un bond de deux kilomètres à tous les coups.

- Alors, Rhéa t'as finit ? On peut y aller ? Parce que tu sais le Poudlard Express va pas nous attendre. Je tiens pas à moisir dans ce château pendant toutes les vacances, moi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Je la regardais tout d'un coup alarmée :

- C'est vrai, ils pourraient nous enfermer dans le château, tu crois ?

- Oui, bien sûr pourquoi se soucieraient-ils de deux paumées comme nous ? Ils vont même nous laisser mourir de faim et on retrouvera nos deux cadavres à la rentrée !

Horrifiée à l'idée de pouvoir mourir de faim, j'empoignais vivement ma valise et descendais quatre à quatre les escaliers du dortoir et me précipitais vers la porte de notre salle commune suivie de près par Samara qui s'était mise à rire comme une folle.

- Eh ! Rhéa, attend moi ! Je rigolais, t'es bête franchement, tu crois vraiment tout ce qu'on te dis ! s'écria-t-elle.

Je m'arrêtais de courir et me retourner pour la regarder.

- Ils risquent pas de nous oublier dans le château alors ?

- Mais non idiote ! Et puis même si on ratait le train, tu crois vraiment que nos parents ne vont pas chercher à savoir où on est ?!

- Ah oui les parents, j'les avais oubliais ceux-là !

Samara éclata de rire une nouvelle fois.

- C'est bon, arrête de te foutre de moi, il faut quand même qu'on y aille, je tiens pas à rater ce maudit train. En plus on aura un compartiment pourri si on arrive les dernières.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, Chris est parti nous en réserver un, m'annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire béat que je trouvais totalement ridicule.

Chris était le petit ami de Samara, ils sortaient ensemble de puis à peine deux semaines et la passion de Sam tourner presque à l'idolâtrie, elle considérait le moindre de ses gestes comme des actes héroïques. C'est sûr, réserver un compartiment devait lui demander beaucoup d'efforts ! J'espère vraiment ne pas devenir aussi stupide si un jour je dois tomber amoureuse sinon assommez moi je vous en supplie !!

Nous arrivons enfin dans le hall d'entrée où je pus constater que nous étions loin d'être les dernières. Il y avait effectivement de nombreux élèves qui attendaient devant la grande porte d'entrée dont quelques élèves de septième année qui regarder une dernière fois l'intérieur du château. Quand je pensais que dans un an ce serait mon tour, rien que l'idée ça me rendait toute triste.

- Eh, fais attention à ce que tu fais ! s'écria Sam.

- Oh, désolé, m'exclamais-je en remettant ma valise droite et je fis attention à ne pas la renverser dans les escaliers. Il manquerait plus qu'elle les dégringole et se renverse en plein milieu du hall en étalant toutes mes fringues un peu partout ! Si un truc comme ça devait arriver, ce serait évidemment à moi, avec la chance que j'ai !  
Finalement je parvins jusqu'à notre compartiment sans encombre même si j'avais eu plusieurs fois l'envie d'assommer Sam qui m'exhortait d'aller plus vite. Facile à faire quand on ne traîne pas une valise de trente tonnes, je n'ai aucun petit ami qui ait accepté de me la porter, moi !

Dès qu'on fut arrivé dans le compartiment elle sauta au cou de son chérie :

- Mon chérie, tu es là ! Tu m'as manqué tu sais !

Oui c'est sûr un quart d'heure c'est très très long !

- Et ma valise, elle est là, tu l'as pas oublié ? continua-t-elle.

On sait jamais il aurait pu la jeter dans le lac pour nourrir le calmar géant ! Non mais vraiment ce qu'elle peut m'énerver parfois !! Dès qu'elle est avec lui on dirait que son cerveau a pris la fuite ! Et moi je suis obliger de leur tenir la chandelle, des fois j'ai même l'impression de faire partie du décor !  
Et c'est repartie, voilà que Chris s'assoit sur l'une des banquettes et elle s'installe sur ses genoux et ils commencent tous les deux à s'embrasser ! Et moi on m'oublie, une fois de plus ! Je suis totalement dégoûté là ! Il existe des chambres pour faire ça ! Je leur lance un dernier regard écœuré et m'installe près d'une fenêtre histoire d'avoir autre chose à regarder pour ne pas vomir.

Au bout de quelques minutes ils semblent se souvenir de mon existence et arrête leur bécotage. Il était temps ! Ils se tournèrent vers moi et me regardèrent légèrement gênés. Sam descendit des genoux de Chris et s'assit bien sagement à côté de lui.

- Alors les filles, vous allez faire quoi pendant ces vacances ? demanda Chris.

- Mes parents ont décidés de partir aux USA !! s'exclama Sam.

Elle commença alors un long discours sur tous ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire pendant ce voyage. Moi je ne l'écoutais même plus. La question de Chris venait de me rappeler ce que mes parents avaient prévus pour cet été. En effet, cet été établira un grand changement dans ma vie, rien avoir avec le petit voyage de Sam.  
Cet été, j'allais me marier.


	2. Les préparatifs du mariage

Salut tout le monde!! Voila mon deuxième chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Bonne lecture!!

Chapitre 2 : Les préparatifs du mariage

J'étais enfin rentré chez moi et j'avais entrepris de sortir mes affaires de ma valise et de les ranger.

J'avais passé tout le reste du trajet plongée dans mes pensées, répondant machinalement aux questions que me posaient mes amis. J'étais restée dans cet état semi comateux jusqu'à la maison et encore maintenant. Le fait que j'allais devoir me marier ne m'avait jamais perturbé plus que ça auparavant. Je savais depuis longtemps que mes parents avaient décidés de me marier pour mes dix-sept ans. Ma sœur aussi avait été forcée de se marier lors de son dix-septième anniversaire. Seulement, maintenant que le jour J approchait à grands pas, je commençais à avoir peur. Après tout je ne connaissais même pas l'homme avec qui j'allais devoir passer le restant de mes jours. Je ne l'avais même jamais vu en photo. Mes parents m'avaient bien dit son nom mais vu l'intérêt que je portais à ce mariage à l'époque, je les avais à peine écouté et je ne m'en souvenais plus du tout. Je m'étais pourtant creusé la tête pendant tout le trajet mais aucun moyen de s'en souvenir. Merde, alors !! Comment je pouvais oublier une chose pareille, le nom de son futur mari c'est quand même important, non ? Oh et puis après tout, j'allais passer ma vie avec lui, j'aurais bien le temps de l'apprendre son prénom !

J'étais entrain de ranger mes dernières affaires dans la penderie quand j'entendis quelqu'un tambouriner sur ma porte puis elle s'ouvrit à grand fracas ce qui eut pour effet de me faire bondir une nouvelle fois. Mais c'est un complot ou quoi ?! Ils veulent tous me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque !! La folle furieuse qui était à l'origine de cette deuxième tentative de meurtre se trouvait être ma sœur, Druella, qui me sauta dessus comme une furie manquant de me faire tomber dans le placard.

- Rhiannon !! Je suis trop contente de te voir ! Tu m'as manquée, tu sais ? Alors ça s'est bien passé cette année ? Et tu vas bientôt te marier ? Qu'est-ce que ça te fait ? T'es contente ? Un peu stressée peut-être ? S'empressa-t-elle de me demander en me hurlant dans les oreilles.

En plus elle veut me rendre sourde ! Mais elle avait quand même finie par me lâcher et me regardait à présent avec un grand sourire en attendant apparemment une réponse à son bombardement de questions.

- Euh…, fut la seule réponse qui me vint à l'esprit mais apparemment c'était amplement suffisant pour elle.

- Oui, bien sûr je comprends. Moi aussi j'étais stressée avant mon mariage mais tu vois tout c'est très bien passé. Je suis sûr que ce sera pareil pour toi, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. Et puis….

Elle continua comme ça pendant pas mal de temps à me raconter son mariage et tout plein de trucs en rapport dont je me fichais complètement mais j'osais pas l'interrompre de peur de la vexer.

Ma sœur et moi avons vingt ans de différence ce qui explique que je n'étais pas là à son mariage.  
Je sais c'est beaucoup vingt ans, notre famille est très compliquée. En fait je n'ai pas la même mère que ma sœur et mon frère, Lucilius. Leur mère est morte un an après le mariage de Druella. Mon père s'est remarié après mais il ne voulait refaire d'enfants, ma mère n'en voulait pas non plus. En réalité je ne suis qu'un accident de parcours !! Ce qui explique que je n'ai jamais été aussi choyée que mon frère et ma sœur et qu'on me marrie à la va-vite avec un inconnu. Oui, pour information ma sœur connaissait déjà celui avec qui elle devait se marier, Cygnus Black, et mon frère, lui, a eut le droit de choisir sa fiancée ! C'est vraiment injuste !! Pour finir l'histoire de la famille Rosier, ma sœur a trois filles dont deux qui sont plus âgées que moi, Bellatrix et Andromeda, l'autre, Narcissa, a tout juste un an de moins que moi.  
Non mais vous vous rendez compte, je suis plus petite que mes nièces !! Je vis dans une famille de cinglés !! Lucilius, lui, a un fils, Evan qui a six ans de moins que moi.

Comme Druella ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de parler, je décidais de l'interrompre :

- Au fait qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas sensée être chez toi à cette heure ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux comme si je venais de proférer une énormité. Je l'ai vexée ?

- Mais je suis là pour aider à la préparation de ton mariage, bien sûr !! Pourquoi, t'es pas contente de me voir ? s'écria-t-elle.

- Si j'suis contente que tu sois là mais mon mariage c'est dans un mois, non ? Ils ont pas avancée la date ? M'alarmais-je tout un coup.

- Mais non la date n'a pas bougée mais un mois c'est quand très court pour les préparatifs !!

- Ah bon, c'est si long que ça ? M'étonnais-je, je voyais pas vraiment ce qui avait de si long à faire mais bon, c'est vrai qu'en tant que future mariée je m'étais pas sentie très concernée jusqu'à maintenant.

- Mais bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que ça va se faire tout seul ? Il faut faire toutes les réservations, envoyer toutes les invitations, nettoyer tout le manoir et plein d'autres trucs !!

- Nettoyer le manoir ? A quoi ça sert ? C'est moi qu'on va vendre pas le manoir !!

- Te vendre ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis, t'es devenu folle ? s'exclama-t-elle outrée comme si je venais de dire la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie.

Je m'apprêtais à défendre mon opinion sur ce point quand on entendit des petits coups frapper à la porte.

- Entrez ! s'écria Druella.

Non mais qu'est ce qui lui prend à elle, c'est ma chambre, c'est à moi de dire ça !

Notre elfe de maison, Ferox, entra dans la pièce pour nous annoncer que le dîner était prêt et qu'on nous attendait en bas puis il ressortit aussitôt.

- Au fait je ne crois pas t'avoir dit que les filles sont venues avec moi ainsi que Cygnus, on va rester jusqu'au mariage. Et Lucilius aussi avec sa femme et son fils bien sûr, m'annonça-t-elle d'un ton que je jugeais un peu trop pompeux et tout à fait ridicule.

J'allais devoir me taper toute la famille entière pendant un mois, quel calvaire ! Du côté de mon frère ça passe encore, ils sont supportables mais la famille de ma sœur, ça va être l'Enfer !! Ses gamines sont de vraies garces sauf peut-être Andromeda mais les deux autres, surtout Bellatrix, je peux pas l'encadrer celle-là et c'est réciproque !!

Druella se leva et se dirigea vers la porte :

- Bon tu viens, je suis sûr qu'ils t'attendent tous avec impatience !

Ouais c'est ça, ils sont surtout presser de me marier pour se débarrasser de moi, quelle bande d'hypocrites ! Je la suivis néanmoins comme un petit chien obéissant, j'avais pas grand-chose d'autres à faire de toute façon en plus j'avais faim.

oOoOoOoOo

Ça faisait maintenant une semaine que j'étais en vacances et mon horrible famille commençait déjà à me taper sur le système. En fait ils avaient commencés dès le dîner du premier jour. Ils n'arrêtent pas de me parler de ce foutu mariage, ils n'ont que ce mot à la bouche. Je crois que je vais pas tarder à devenir folle, je vais aller demander si on peut m'interner à St Mangouste !

J'avais enfin trouvé un petit moment pour m'isoler un peu dans ma chambre sans que personne ne vienne m'embêter. J'avais prétexté un besoin urgent pour que personne ne me suive et j'en avais profité pour filer discrètement dans ma chambre.

J'étais assise à mon bureau entrain de faire mes devoirs de vacances. C'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé pour arrêter de penser au reste et puis si on vient me reprocher de rien faire pour mon mariage je pourrais toujours leur montrer que mes activités restent quand même sérieuse. C'est vrai que d'habitude j'attaque pas les devoirs de vacances avant mi-août.

J'étais entrain de rédiger la conclusion de mon devoir de potion quand quelqu'un frappa à ma porte et entra sans être invité. Y'en a qui sont vraiment pas gêné, je suis sûre et certaine que c'est cette maudite Bellatrix.

Je me retournais dans l'intention de l'engueuler mais je me retrouver face à ma mère. Je ravalais tout de suite les paroles que j'avais l'intention de lui balancer, je tiens quand même à ma vie, moi !!

- Rhiannon, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici, on te cherche partout depuis tout à l'heure. Tu pourrais répondre quand on appelle, m'agressa-t-elle.

- Désolé, mère j'avais pas entendu, j'fais mes devoirs.

- Tes devoirs ? Tu ne crois pas avoir mieux à faire ? De toute façon tu vas te marier, tu n'auras pas besoin de continuer tout ça. Maintenant, viens il y a des tas de choses qui t'attendent en bas, s'écria-t-elle puis elle tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre.

Hein ? Quoi ? J'ais bien entendu là ? « Pas besoin de continuer tout ça » ? Elle est folle ou quoi, c'est elle qui faudrait enfermée pas moi ! Qu'est ce qu'elle croit, que je vais faire femme au foyer ? Elle délire complètement la pauvre !!

- Rhiannon, dépêche-toi ! Hurla-t-elle depuis les escaliers.

- Oui j'arrive ! Annonçais-je en sortant de ma chambre, résignée. J'aurais du me trouver une autre planque finalement.

En arrivant dans notre immense salle à manger je découvris des tonnes de morceaux de parchemins plus des enveloppes sur la table.  
Ma mère arriva derrière moi, me faisant sursauter :

- J'ai fait toute une liste des personnes qui doivent être invitées, elle est sur la table. Je veux que tu écrives toutes les invitations et que tu les mettes dans les enveloppes, je m'occuperai de les envoyer plus tard. Tout ça doit être finit avant 16h, il y a d'autres choses qui t'attendent ensuite.

Je la regardais d'un air indigné. Elle se fout de moi ou quoi ?

- Et pourquoi c'est moi qui dois faire ça ? Demandais-je.

- Parce que c'est toi qui se marie c'est donc à toi d'inviter les gens à TON mariage, espèce d'idiote !

- Mais j'suis pas la seule à me marier, m'indignais-je, et le marié y fait quoi lui ? Il se br… ?

-RHIANNON !! TAIS-TOI ET FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS !! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle sortit en claquant la porte me laissant toutes seules avec ses invitations. Je me dirigeais vers la table et m'affalais sur l'une des chaises. Elle me fait vraiment chier avec ses trucs, elle sait où elle peut se les mettre !

Je regardais la liste qu'elle m'avait donnée ; non mais c'est qu'elle est super longue en plus !! Il y a des noms que je ne connais même pas ! Elle a au moins raison sur un point, c'est MON mariage alors pourquoi je dois inviter des gens que je connais pas ? Mais bon autant ne pas lui poser la question, je vais encore me faire hurler dessus.

Je m'attelais donc à ma tâche et commençais à recopier la formule qu'elle m'avait donnée en remplaçant à chaque fois le nom de la personne. Peut-être que si je finissais avant 16h elle me laissera tranquille.

Malheureusement pour moi à 16h je n'avais toujours pas fini cette maudite liste, il ne me restait à peine une dizaine de personnes. J'aurais pu finir ça en cinq petites minutes si ma mère n'avait pas était aussi ponctuelle.

A 16h pile elle entra dans la salle pour vérifier mon travail. A ma grande surprise elle ne se mit pas à hurler comme une dégénérée en constatant qu'il me restait encore quelques invitations à faire, elle se contenta de m'ordonner de finir ça au plus vite et de venir la rejoindre dans la cuisine par la suite. Ce que je m'empressais de faire. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle me réservait dans la cuisine mais je pense que plus je la ferais attendre pire ce sera.  
Dix minutes plus tard je la rejoignis dans la cuisine.

- Ah Rhiannon, te voilà enfin. Je veux que tu nettoies toute l'argenterie qu'il y a dans le buffet. Je t'ai tout préparer là, me dit-elle en me désignant un seau qui devait sûrement contenir du nettoyant magique, comme tu ne peux pas te servir de ta baguette tu devras te servir de ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il reste un seul grain de poussière quand je vérifierais.

- Et pourquoi je dois faire ça ? M'exclamais-je véritablement indignée. Mais pour qui elle me prend, un elfe de maison ?

-Tu es une idiote ou tu le fais exprès ? Tu penses vraiment que je vais servir aux invités la vaisselle de tous les jours ?

- Non mais pourquoi moi ? On a un elfe de maison pour ça !! M'écriais-je.

- Il est occupé ailleurs pour le moment. Il ne peut malheureusement pas tout faire en même temps. Alors dépêche toi de faire ce que je te dis !!

Puis elle sortit de la cuisine en claquant la porte furieusement.  
Moi je commence vraiment à en avoir marre, elle abuse trop là. Les invitations ça peut passer vue que je ne sais pas si les elfes savent écrire mais ça !! En plus ça sert à rien, le mariage est dans trois semaines cette foutue argenterie se sera re-salie depuis le temps.

Je m'approchais quand même du buffet et commençais à sortir quelques assiettes. C'est qu'elles sont vraiment dégueulasses en plus !! Il doit y avoir au moins dix centimètres de poussières dessus ! En même temps on s'en sert que pour les grandes occasions et la dernière c'était le mariage de mon frère il y a treize ans, je ne m'en souviens même pas étant donné que j'avais tout juste quatre ans. Et dire que je peux même pas utiliser ma baguette, c'est l'Enfer total !

Nettoyer cette saleté d'argenterie m'avait pris presque deux heures et demie. J'étais en ce moment même entrain de savourer un petit moment de répit avant le dîner. Je ne sentais plus du tout mes bras tellement j'avais astiqué d'assiettes, de fourchettes, de couteau et tout plein d'autres trucs encore.  
Quelqu'un frappa alors quelques coups à la porte.

- Entrez ! m'écriais-je en me demandant ce qui allait encore me tomber dessus. Les gens ne pouvaient donc pas se passer moi trente secondes ?

La porte s'entrouvrit pour laisser passer la tête d'Andromeda.

- Coucou, c'est moi. Je peux entrer ? J'te dérange pas ? J'aimerais te parler.

- Non, non vas-y tu peux entrer, m'exclamais-je en me redressant dans mon lit.

Elle s'exécuta aussitôt et referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle pour venir ensuite s'asseoir dans le lit à mes côtés.

Andromeda était de loin ma préférée parmi les sœurs Black. Elle ressemblait fortement à Bellatrix du point de vue physique si bien que les gens les confondaient souvent mais on ne pouvait faire plus éloigné au niveau du caractère. Bellatrix était hautaine et passait son temps à mépriser tout le monde alors qu'Andromeda était la douceur incarnée.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est à propos du mariage ? lui demandais-je.

- Non, non ce n'est pas ça, me dit-elle en souriant, je sais qu'on te parle que de ça en ce moment, je ne voudrais pas t'infliger une torture de plus !

J'éclatais de rire en entendant sa dernière remarque. J'adore vraiment cette fille !

- En fait ça n'a vraiment rien à voir avec toi, m'annonça-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux.

Elle avait soudain l'air gêné et jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts.

- Je voulais t'en parler à toi parce que je sais que je peux te faire confiance pour ne rien dire aux autres, commença-t-elle, je ne peux pas parler de ça à mes sœurs ou à mes parents parce que… enfin… je ne crois pas qu'ils comprendront et… je pense qu'ils seront assez furax…

J'attendais patiemment la suite, ouvrant grand mes oreilles pour ne rien rater. J'étais très fière d'être la seule en qui elle avait confiance et je comptais bien ne pas la décevoir.

- Il y a quelques mois, enfin trois mois pour être exact, reprit-elle, j'ai…euh comment dire… rencontrer quelqu'un et …

- Quoi ? T'as un amoureux, c'est ça ? M'écriais-je soudain surexcitée.

Elle baissa la tête et devint toute rouge ce qui en disait long sur la réponse à ma question.

- Mais pourquoi tu fais cette tête là alors ? Je croyais que l'amour rendait heureux, non ? lui demandais-je.

- Bien sûre que si je suis très heureuse, le problème n'est pas là.

- Ben qu'est-ce qui a alors ? Attend ! T'es enceinte ?!

- Mais non, j'suis pas enceinte ! s'écria-t-elle, je ne suis pas idiote à ce point !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'embête alors ? lui demandais-je en m'approchant d'elle pour poser ma tête sur son épaule.

- Ben en fait c'est un moldu.

J'en restais complètement ébahis. C'est vrai que là ça craint un peu ! Je m'attendais pas du tout à ça ! Personnellement j'ai rien contre les moldus et les sang-de-bourbes, moi du moment qu'on me fait pas chier je m'en fous. Mais les autres membres de la famille vont pas être du même avis. Je n'ai jamais réellement participer à leurs idées mais je ne les ais jamais contredit non plus. J'ai appris par expérience qu'il ne faut jamais contrarier les fous !

- Il s'appelle Ted Tonks, m'apprit-elle.

Elle se mit alors à me raconter toute son histoire, comment ils s'étaient racontés, comment elle était tombée amoureuse de lui et tout le reste.

Quelques coups frappés à la porte la coupèrent dans son discours. Elle se tourna brusquement vers la porte apparemment terrifiée à l'idée qu'on ait pu écouter la conversation mais elle parut soulagée quand l'elfe entra dans la chambre pour nous annoncer que le dîner était prêt. Après qu'il fut parti elle se tourna de nouveau vers moi.

- Tu ne diras rien à personne, s'il te plaît ?

- Non je dirais rien je te le promet, la rassurais-je.

Elle me fit un grand sourire en me remerciement.

- A une seule condition, ajoutais-je lui enlevant son sourire par la même occasion, je veux que tu sois ma dame d'honneur au mariage !

- Mais oui bien sûr !! S'écria-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Marché conclu, maintenant si tu voulais bien me lâcher, parce que j'ai un peu faim là !

oOoOoOoOoO

C'est hallucinant de voir à quel point les jours défilent vite quand on voudrait qu'ils ralentissent un peu et au contraire comment ils avancent lentement quand on attend quelque chose avec impatience. Comme vous pouvez le deviner moi je suis dans la première catégorie pour le moment. Je suis déjà à tout juste une semaine du jour J.

Ma mère venait de me réveiller très tôt, en tout cas pour moi 8h c'est tôt quand j'ai pas cours. Elle voulait soi-disant me montrer une surprise qu'elle me préparait depuis un moment. Alors me voilà entrain de la suivre je sais pas où à moitié endormie et encore en pyjama. Elle ouvrit soudain une porte située à gauche et se poussa pour me laisser entrer avec un grand sourire. Je pressens le pire là !

J'entrais alors de la pièce qui se révéla être une chambre, mais une chambre vraiment immense, la mienne aurait pu y rentrer au moins dix fois. Ce qui me paraît bizarre c'est que je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir déjà vu auparavant. Je me tournais alors vers ma mère qui souriait toujours.

- C'est quoi la surprise parce que là je comprends pas ? Lui demandais-je en étouffant un bâillement.

- Eh bien c'est ça, ta nouvelle chambre, répondit-elle, tu penses vraiment que tu vas garder cette chambre de gamine après ton mariage !

- Euh en fait je pensais que j'allais m'installer chez lui.

- Non tu restes ici et c'est lui qui vient s'installer ici, m'apprit-elle avec un grand sourire que je jugeais un peu trop sadique.

Elle vient de briser tous mes rêves, la sale garce. Le seul point positif que je voyais dans ce mariage c'était d'être enfin débarrassée d'elle !

- Bon je vais te laisser visiter ta nouvelle chambre, j'ai pleins d'autres choses à faire.

Puis elle sortit me laissant seule.

Moi je me tournais de nouveau vers l'immense pièce et commençais à l'observer plus attentivement. Ce qui me frappait au premier abord était le contraste entre les trois seules couleurs qui composaient la pièce. Tous les murs de la pièce étaient entièrement peints en blanc ce qui faisait d'autant plus ressortir les pièces du mobilier qui elles étaient noires. En revanche les rideaux des fenêtres et ceux du grand lit à baldaquin étaient verts foncés. Le grand lit était situé juste en face de la porte avec une immense fenêtre de chaque côté. La cheminée était à gauche de la porte avec un canapé qui lui faisait face. Il y avait une porte dans le fond qui devait être une salle de bain.

Je me dirigeais vers elle et ouvrit la porte. Je m'attendais à trouver une salle immense comme la chambre mais au contraire celle-ci était toute petite. Je retournais dans la chambre et continuais mon observation. C'est vrai que cette pièce était magnifique mais j'avais vraiment beaucoup de mal à m'imaginer vivre ici. Je me dirigeais vers le lit et me laissait tomber dedans. Les draps étaient également verts. Je me retournais et contemplais à présent le ciel de lit puis je me redressais tout d'un coup. Les quatre colonnes du lit étaient sculptées de sorte qu'il y avait un serpent enroulé autour de chacune d'elles, la tête de chacun d'eux était tournée vers l'intérieur du lit. Ce qui me donnait l'impression qu'ils allaient me sauter dessus à tout moment pour m'attaquer.  
Je me précipitais soudain hors du lit et courrais vers la porte que je claquais violemment. Il était hors de question que je dorme là-dedans. En tout cas pas avant le mariage.


	3. 3 : Le mariage 1ère partie

Salut tout le monde!! Alors voila le troisième chapitre avec un peu de retard, suis désolé!! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture!!

Chapitre 3 : Le mariage 1ère partie

Je me réveillais soudain en sursaut et jetais instinctivement un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur ma table de nuit. Il était à peine 8h du matin et on était le 4 août, j'avais dix-sept ans aujourd'hui. Je me mis à sourire comme une idiote en constatant que j'étais enfin majeur même si j'étais toujours obliger de me marier. Le mariage aura lieu dans tout juste deux jours. A cette pensée mon sourire s'effaça aussitôt. Le temps était passé si vite.

Je me levais et allais dans la salle de bain. Là je me passais un coup d'eau fraîche sur le visage puis en relevant la tête je me retrouvais nez à nez avec mon propre reflet. Plus le jour J approchait plus je me posais de questions à propos de mon futur mari, à quoi il pouvait bien ressemblait et aussi qu'est-ce qu'il penserait de moi en me voyant. Après tout je n'étais pas une fille extraordinaire, je ne suis ni super belle ni super moche, je dirais plutôt que je suis entre les deux. J'ai des cheveux blonds qui m'arrivent jusqu'à la taille, Samara me dit tout le temps que j'ai de la chance d'avoir des cheveux aussi long mais moi franchement ça m'embarrasse plus qu'autre chose, et mes yeux sont verts. Le seul complexe que j'ai c'est ma taille, je suis vraiment toute petite, Je crois même que je suis la fille la plus petite de ma classe. Même en mettant des talons je ressemble toujours à une naine !

Je me détournais du miroir et commençais à me déshabiller pour prendre une bonne douche. Presque une heure plus tard je descendais à la salle à manger enfin prête pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. En arrivant dans la salle je constatais que toute la famille était déjà installée. Et moi qui pensais m'être levée super tôt !

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Lançais-je de très bonne humeur.

Je m'attendais à une multitude d'exclamations pour me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire mais je n'avais droit qu'à quelques bonjours à peine audibles. Vexée, j'avalais mon petit déjeuner en deux minutes et remontais vite fait dans ma chambre. Que les imbéciles comme le mari de ma sœur ou encore Bellatrix puissent oublier mon anniversaire je peux accepter mais mes propres parents, ma sœur et mon frère là j'acceptes pas du tout. Mais comment peut-on oublier une chose pareille ?!

Ça devait faire au moins deux heures que j'étais dans ma chambre sans rien faire quand quelqu'un eut enfin l'amabilité de se souvenir de mon existence. Andromeda frappa à ma porte et entra sans attendre ma réponse, elle me sauta dessus en me souhaitant joyeux anniversaire et me tendis un petit paquet cadeau. Je lui arrachais aussitôt des mains et enlevais le papier cadeau pour découvrir une petite boîte qui contenait un collier en argent avec mon prénom en guise de pendentif.

- Merci !! M'écriais-je en lui sautant au cou, il est vraiment très joli !

Je sortis le collier de sa boîte et l'attacha autour de mon cou.

- De rien, en plus il te va très bien. Au fait ta mère veut te voir, elle t'attend dans sa chambre.

- Elle veut me voir ? Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore ?

- J'en sais rien, je transmets juste le message.

Je me dirigeais donc vers la chambre de mes parents m'attendant à une nouvelle séance de torture. Je frappais quelques coups à la porte et entrais. Ma mère se trouvait au fond de la chambre entrain de chercher je ne sais quoi dans son placard.

- Mère, vous m'avez demandez ?

- Ah Rhiannon tu es là, répondit-elle en sortant de son placard, oui je voulais que tu essayes ça.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers le placard et en sortit une robe immense qui avait du être blanche par le passé mais qui avait jaunie avec le temps.

- Tiens, essayes là, je vais la raccourcir un peu pour qu'elle soit à ta taille et ce sera parfait ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasses avec ce truc ? M'écriais-je horrifiée.

- Ce sera ta robe de mariée, c'est celle que j'ai mise quand je me suis mariée avec ton père.

- Quoi ? Il est hors de question que je mette cette horreur !! Druella a eut droit à une robe neuve, elle, pourquoi pas moi ?!

- Parce que c'était son mari qui nous avait donné tout l'argent pour les préparatifs du mariage mais ce n'est pas ton cas alors tu mettras ça ou rien ! Je ne dépenserais pas d'argent pour t'en acheter une autre !

- Eh bien ce sera rien ! Hurlais-je.

Je tournais les talons et sortit de la chambre en claquant furieusement la porte. Non mais elle croit vraiment que je vais porter une horreur pareille, elle est complètement folle. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire de m'acheter une robe neuve, c'est pas comme si on était super pauvre, c'est même tout le contraire !

Je rentrais dans ma chambre et m'apprêtais à refermer la porte quand j'entendis quelqu'un m'appelait dans le couloir. Je me retournais et me retrouvait face à Andromeda.

- Alors elle te voulait quoi ta mère ? Me demanda-t-elle tandis que je la laissais entrer dans la chambre.

- Elle voulait me faire essayer sa robe de mariée mais je refuse de mettre une chose aussi immonde !

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne t'en achète pas une neuve ?

- Elle ne veut pas dépenser son précieux argent pour moi, elle doit penser que je n'en vaux pas la peine !

- La robe est si horrible que ça ?

- Oui, elle doit datée du Moyen-âge au minimum !! M'exclamais-je furieuse. Je refuse de mettre un truc pareil !! Mais le problème c'est que j'ai rien d'autre et le mariage est dans deux jours !!

- Tu peux pas convaincre ta mère de t'en acheter une ?

- T'es folle ? C'est même pas la peine d'essayer, j'vais me prendre une raclée, c'est tout !!

Je me mis à arpenter la chambre de long en large, la tête dans les mains. Pourquoi la vie s'acharne-t-elle sur moi ? Comme si c'était pas suffisant d'être obligée de se marier, je vais devoir me ridiculiser devant tout le monde en portant cette horreur !!

- Je crois que j'ai une idée !! S'écria Andromeda.

- De quoi ? Pour ma robe ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, vite dis-moi !!

- Non j'suis pas bien sur, il faut que j'aille voir ça !! Je reviens plus tard !

Et elle sortie en trombe en me laissant plantée au milieu de la pièce. « Plus tard » ? C'est bien gentil mais c'est pas comme si j'avais tout mon temps devant moi !

Je l'attendis comme toute la fin de la matinée en vain et quand je descendis à midi pour déjeuner, Druella nous apprit qu'Andromeda était repartie à la maison pour chercher « quelque chose » qu'elle n'avait pas voulue précisée. Sa merveilleuse idée se trouvait donc chez elle. Pourvue que se soit vraiment une excellente idée sinon je me jettes tout de suite par la fenêtre ! Je suis que radine comme elle est, ma mère ne prendrait même pas la peine de dépenser une noise pour m'offrir une tombe descente, elle se contentera de jeter mon pauvre petit cadavre désarticulé dans une de ces fausses communes moldues !! J'imagine que le suicide doit représenter un immense déshonneur pour une famille au sang aussi pur que le nôtre.

Je remontais dans ma chambre pour ruminer mes sombres pensées en attendant qu'Andromeda revienne. Je décidais de tuer le temps en écrivant une lettre à Samara, je n'avais même pas eu le droit de l'inviter au mariage ma très chère mère estimant qu'elle n'avait pas le sang assez pur pour ça et elle était partie dans son délire en me racontant que je devrais avoir honte de traîner avec des gens comme ça et bla bla bla…

Ce n'est que plus tard dans l'après-midi que quelqu'un vint frapper à ma porte. Je marmonnais un vague « entrez » en pensant que c'était ma mère qui venait me confier encore une de ses corvées bien emmerdante.

- Salut je suis de retour !!!

- Andromeda !! M'exclamais-je super contente de la revoir enfin. Alors ton idée c'était quoi ? T'as trouvée ce que tu cherchais ?

Je remarquais alors qu'elle portait un énorme paquet entre les bras.

- C'est une robe ? M'écriais-je totalement hystérique. Tu m'as achetée une nouvelle robe ?!

Elle éclata de rire :

- Oui, c'est une robe mais je ne viens pas de l'acheter !! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

- Ah bon ? Tu l'as eu où alors ? Tu l'as volée ?!

- On peut dire ça comme ça !

- Quoi ? Mais j'vais pas mettre une robe volée, tu veux qu'on me jette à Azkaban le jour de mon mariage ? M'alarmais-je tout d'un coup.

- Mais non, t'inquiètes pas je l'ais juste empruntée à ma sœur, j'ais l'intention de lui rendre !!

- La robe de mariée de Bellatrix ? C'est encore pire que la prison, elle va m'assassiner !

- Mais non ! Aller viens par là, il faut que tu l'essayes.

Elle déposa son précieux fardeau sur mon lit et entreprit de sortir la robe de son paquet. Je n'avais pas pu participer au mariage de Bellatrix il y a deux ans étant donné que j'étais à Poudlard à ce moment là mais je pus constater qu'elle avait une robe splendide ! Ma sœur elle au moins ne se gêner pas pour dépenser son argent pour ses filles.

Elle me fit alors enfiler la robe non sans précaution, j'avais tellement peur de la déchirer ! Elle était vraiment parfaite sauf qu'elle était un peu trop grande.

- T'inquiète pas, on va arranger ça, il suffit de la reprendre un peu en bas, c'est tout. M'assura Andromeda.

- Et tu sais faire ça toi ?

- Non, mais l'elfe de maison doit bien savoir faire ça, c'est son bouleau non ?

Elle appela alors notre elfe qui passa le reste de l'après-midi à reprendre la robe tout en grognant qu'il avait « d'autres choses plus importantes à faire ». Après que tous les ajustements furent finis, je rangeais la robe soigneusement dans mon placard en essayant de ne pas penser à la prochaine fois où je devrais la mettre.


	4. 4 Le mariage 2ème partie

Salut tout le monde ! Bon voilà le 4ème chapitre avec beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de retard, je suis désolée mais j'avais plus trop d'inspiration et pleins de trucs à faire enfin me revoilà ! Et merci à toutes celles qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 : Le mariage 2ème partie

Voilà on y était, le jour J. Il était à peine six heures du matin et j'étais encore dans mon lit, je n'avais pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit et j'avais regardé toutes les heures défiler sur mon réveil. J'avais même pensé à m'enfuir par la fenêtre vers trois heures du matin, changer de pays et d'identité pour commencer une nouvelle vie mais ce n'était que le délire de mon pauvre cerveau réclamant un peu de sommeil qui ne voulait pas venir. Mais j'étais restée dans mon lit et maintenant l'heure fatidique était proche.

J'entendis quelqu'un qui montait les escaliers, c'était sûrement ma mère qui venait me réveiller. Oh ! Non faites qu'elle tombe dans les escaliers et qu'on soit obligé de l'emmener à l'hôpital et que le mariage soit annulé ! Je sais je suis très méchante mais je ferai n'importe quoi pour éviter ça ! Je l'entendis s'arrêter devant ma porte et elle frappa de grands coups puis ouvrit la pore sans attendre de réponse.

- Rhiannon, dépêche toi, il faut que tu te lèves, on n'a pas une minute à perdre, s'exclama-t-elle en parcourant ma chambre pour aller ouvrir mes rideaux.

Le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever, seul un petit rayon de soleil entrait timidement à travers la vitre et venait me caresser la joue. Je réalisais tout d'un coup que je venais de passer ma dernière nuit dans ma chambre de gamine. J'eus soudain une grande envie de pleurer…

- Bon Rhiannon tu m'écoutes ou pas ? s'écria ma mère me ramenant à la réalité.

- Oui, marmonnais-je en essayant de faire taire les sanglots qui montaient dans ma gorge.

- Bien, je te retrouve dans le salon dans trente minutes.

Puis elle sortit. Je me levais lentement et me dirigeais tout aussi lentement vers ma salle de bain. J'avais vraiment hâte de voir cette journée s'achever et qu'on en finisse avec toute cette mascarade débile, j'ai envie de retrouver ma petite vie tranquille, moi ! Si toutefois elle reste tranquille après que je me sois mariée !

Je me dépêchais de me préparer pour descendre sinon je risquais fort de me faire engueuler. On avait encore des milliers de choses à faire et ma mère avait fait un planning très strict avec tout ce que devait faire chaque membre de la famille à chaque heure de la journée et gare à celui qui oserait faire une entorse à son plan si soigneusement préparé !

Moi j'allais devoir passer ma matinée à installer les tables et les chaises pour la fête qui suivra la cérémonie qui aura lieu dans la salle de réception qui s'ouvrait sur le jardin où aura lieu la cérémonie elle-même. Pour le moment je devais mettre à chaque place un petit carton avec le nom et le prénom de la personne qui devait s'installer là pour que tout le monde s'y retrouve, évidemment c'était ma « merveilleuse » mère qui avait fait les plans de table. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée attablée avec mon futur – pour l'instant – mari, ma mère, mon père, Druella et Cygnus, Bellatrix et son très cher mari, quel merveilleux dîner en perspective !

Après un rapide déjeuner durant lequel mon stress monta en flèche, je m'empressais de remonter dans ma chambre. Ma mère venait de m'autoriser à prendre une petite heure de repos vu que j'avais selon elle une mine épouvantable. En arrivant dans ma chambre je m'effondrais comme une masse dans mon lit en chassant toute idée de mariage de ma tête. A ma grande surprise je commençais déjà à m'endormir, avec un peu de chance quand je me réveillerai je m'apercevrai que tout n'était qu'un cauchemar…

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, en tout cas c'est l'impression que j'eus, je fus réveillée par un grand bang et le hurlement de ma mère :

- Rhiannon, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu dors encore ? J'avais dis une heure pas deux !

- Hein ? Marmonnais-je en relevant la tête de mon oreiller.

- Ton fiancé est là, il faut que je vous présente après il faut que tu te prépares ! Allez dépêches toi, on n'a pas une minute à perdre ! Cria- t elle.

Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de crier davantage, à la seule phrase « Ton fiancé est là » je m'étais réveillée aussi sûrement que si on m'avait jeté un pétard surprise en pleine tête. D'un bond je sortis de mon lit et je m'approchais du miroir pour arranger ma coiffure, je passais mes mains sur le devant de ma robe pour essayer de la défroisser, il fallait quand même que je fasse bonne impression et je suivis ma mère dans l'escalier. Je recommençais à me poser tout plein de questions sur mon mystérieux fiancé en descendant les marches. Je ne savais même pas quel âge il avait, enfin toutes mes questions n'allaient pas tarder à trouver leur réponses, bonnes ou mauvaises. En tout cas pour ce qui était du nom, le problème avait été réglé quelques jours plus tôt quand ma mère m'avait parlé d'un certain Tom Jedusor qui devait apparemment être présent le jour du mariage, j'étais à deux doigts de lui demander qui était ce fameux Tom Jedusor quand ma mémoire était soudainement revenu.

Arrivées au bas des escaliers, je suivis ma mère dans le salon et c'est là que je le vis pour la première fois. Il était debout près du canapé, nous tournant le dos et était entrain de parler avec Bellatrix qui le regardait avec admiration. Mon père se tenait près de la cheminée, les mains derrière le dos et semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il parut soulagé quand il nous vit arriver et se précipita vers nous.

- Ah vous voilà ! S'écria-t-il et il m'agrippa le bras et m'entraîna vers le centre de la pièce.

Bellatrix et mon mystérieux fiancé cessèrent de parler et se tournèrent vers nous. Bellatrix me lança son habituel regard méprisant mais je lui jetais à peine un regard et me concentrais sur lui. La première chose qui me frappa fut l'aura de puissance magique qui l'entourait, je sentis tout de suite qu'il devait maîtriser des pouvoirs qui dépassaient de loin mon imagination. Tout comme lorsqu'on était en présence de Dumbledore, on sentait tout de suite qu'on avait à faire à un grand sorcier bien qu'à la différence du directeur de Poudlard, il émanait de lui une impression de danger imminent qui vous donnez envie de vous sauver en courant. Il portait une grande cape noire qui accentuait sa pâleur, les traits de son visage étaient étrangement déformés comme s'ils avaient été brûlés, brouillés. Ses yeux, qui étaient injectés de sang, étaient très noirs si bien qu'on ne pouvait différencier la pupille de l'iris. Il me regardait fixement comme s'il essayait de lire dans mes pensées. Si j'avais du le décrire en un seul mot, je crois que le premier qui me serait venu est « effrayant ». En revanche, je serais bien en peine de dire ce qu'il pensait de moi vu qu'il ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Il resta impassible tout au long des brèves présentations de mon père, que je n'écoutais pas d'ailleurs, et c'est à peine s'il me gratifia d'un vague hochement tête quand mon père prononça mon nom. Ensuite ma mère m'entraîna en haut pour commencer à me préparer.

Je passais le reste de l'après-midi à me faire coiffer et maquiller pour la cérémonie. A mon grand soulagement, Andromeda vint prendre le relais de ma mère quelques minutes plus tard, elle se montra beaucoup plus joyeuse et enthousiaste qu'elle et elle ne cessa de me parler de tout et n'importe quoi et le fait que je ne lui répondais que par monosyllabes ne semblait pas la perturber outre mesure. Je ne cessais de repenser à cette brève entrevue et à chaque fois ça me paressait de pire en pire. Je revoyais encore son regard glacial poser sur moi, je repensais à ce pouvoir qui émanait de lui et je me trouvais de plus en plus ridicule et minuscule à côté de lui. J'avais du mal à réaliser que nous allons nous marier dans à peine quelques heures, j'osais encore moins penser à la nuit qui s'en suivrait inévitablement…

Je fus enfin prête une demi heure avant le début de la cérémonie qui devait commencer à 17 heure. Andromeda s'éclipsa pour aller se préparer et me laissa seule dans ma chambre où je m'observais dans le miroir. Bien que la robe empruntait à Bellatrix était vraiment magnifique et malgré tout les compliments que m'avait fait Andromeda, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me trouver totalement ridicule, au contraire la magnificence de la robe ne faisait que renforçait le ridicule à mes yeux et l'impression de mascarade que je ressentais. Comme si je n'étais qu'un pion sur un échiquier poussé par les mains habiles de mes parents. J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand mon père entra dans la pièce suivit d'Andromeda.

- Il faut y aller Rhiannon, ça va être l'heure, me dit-il en me tendant la main.

On aurait dit un gardien de prison emmenant un prisonnier auprès des détraqueurs pour y subir le baiser tant redouté. Et il avait tout aussi l'air pressé de se débarrasser de moi que l'aurait été un véritable gardien de prison chargé d'une telle corvée. Je n'eus même pas le droit à un compliment, c'est à peine s'il m'accorda un regard. N'importe quel père aurait été un tant soit peu ému d'accompagner sa fille jusqu'à l'autel mais lui paraissait juste… ennuyé. S'il n'y avait pas eu la présence d'Andromeda pour me soutenir, je crois que j'aurais fini par craquer et à me mettre à sangloter comme une gamine de 5 ans. Au lieu de ça, je pris la main de mon père et le suivit dans l'escalier. Il fallait bien en finir avec tout ça.

Il me fit traverser la salle de réception et passer dans le jardin, j'eus l'impression de traverser tout ça dans un épais brouillard et je ne fis même pas attention à la petite musique qui s'éleva quand nous arrivâmes à l'entrée du grand chapiteau doré qui avait été dressé pour abriter la cérémonie. Il était là, au bout de l'allée et regardait dans ma direction. Je gardais les yeux fixés sur lui tout le temps que dura la traversée du chapiteau et j'eus à peine conscience que mon père lâchait ma main et allait s'installer à sa place. Il portait une élégante robe de cérémonie noire brodée de fil d'argent aux manches et au col qui lui allait très bien et ne faisait que le rendre plus impressionnant encore. Quand je me fis cette réflexion, il eut un curieux sourire ironique comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. A part ça son visage était tout aussi impassible que quelques heures plus tôt. Je continuais à le fixer droit dans les yeux, comme hypnotisée et je ne prêtais qu'une vague attention aux paroles du sorcier qui présidait la cérémonie. Tout se passa très vite et je fus presque étonnée quand il proclama :

- Je vous déclare unis pour la vie.

Je ne me souvenais même pas avoir prononcé le « oui » fatidique, j'avais gardé mes yeux fixés sur les siens et tout le reste avait été occulté. Mais déjà une pluie d'étincelles dorées tombait tout autour de nous tandis que je le voyais se pencher sur moi comme au ralenti et il déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres. Quand il se fut redressé, tout le monde se mit à applaudir et je pus enfin me détourner de lui pour regarder la foule de gens qui applaudissait et commençait à se lever. Ainsi donc le moment tant redouté venait enfin de passer, j'avais passer tant de jours à stresser pour quelque chose qui au final avait duré à peine une demi heure. Enfin tout n'était pas fini, il restait encore la fête à passer, la nuit et le reste de ma vie. Comme l'avait si bien dit le maître de cérémonie, nous étions « unis pour la vie » dorénavant.

Ensuite, nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers la salle de réception, Tom et moi en tête, les autres suivirent derrière. J'accordais un petit sourire à Andromeda en passant devant elle mais je ne cherchais même pas à reconnaître qui que se soit dans le reste de la foule et je les ignorais superbement en passant devant eux. Pour moi ils étaient tous plus ou moins responsables de ce qui m'arrivait ou alors ce n'étaient que des inconnus invités par ma mère dont je me fichais totalement. Arrivés dans la salle, ma mère se chargea de guider chacun vers la table qu'elle leur avait réservé. Quand tout le monde fut placé, des serveurs engagés pour l'occasion se mirent à déambuler dans la salle pour servir le dîner. Je constatais à ma grande surprise que je mourrais de faim et je me jetai sur le premier plat qu'on nous servit, ma mère ainsi que Bellatrix me jetèrent un regard désapprobateur mais je continuais à les ignorer. Je restais silencieuse tout le long du dîner de même que Tom et je n'écoutais que vaguement la conversation plutôt ennuyeuse des autres. Curieusement j'avais très envie de me retrouver seule avec lui et de pouvoir lui poser toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête et en même temps rien que l'idée d'être seule dans la même pièce que lui m'effrayer.

A la fin du dîner, tout le monde se leva et les tables et les chaises se reculèrent pour s'aligner le long des murs, j'entendis alors une musique s'élevait et je constatais que des musiciens étaient apparus sur la petite estrade au fond de la pièce. Je me rappelais alors que Tom et moi étions sensés ouvrir le bal. Je me retins à grande peine de ne pas éclater de rire, j'avais en effet du mal à imaginer Tom entrain de danser, bien qu'il soit très élégant dans sa robe de cérémonie il ne paraissait pas être le genre d'homme à s'adonner à de telles frivolités. Comme pour me contredire il me tendit la main et m'entraîna vers le centre de la salle. A mon grand étonnement, il dansait très bien et mes yeux furent de nouveau attirés par les siens. Quelques minutes plus tard, d'autres couples nous rejoignirent sur la piste qui fut bientôt envahie de danseurs. Ce fut là au milieu de la foule où j'étais sûre que personne n'allait m'écouter que je lui posais la question qui me brûlait les lèvres :

- Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de vous marier avec moi ? Demandais-je sur un ton plus brutal que je ne le voulais.

Il m'examina pendant quelques instants comme s'il essayait de juger si j'étais digne de confiance ou non puis répondit :

- Mes motivations ne te regardent pas.

- Ne me regardent pas ? m'exclamais-je furieuse, si ça me regarde, on est mariés, je suis votre femme, il n'y a personne plus que moi que ça regarde !

- Non, dit-il fermement, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ça.

Il eut un petit sourire moqueur.

- Et toi alors, pourquoi m'as-tu épousé ?

Je rougis de colère, j'étais parfaitement sûre qu'il savait très bien que je n'avais pas eu mon mot à dire dans l'affaire.

- Vous savez parfaitement que je n'ai pas eu le choix, murmurais-je.

- Pas eu le choix ? Il me semble pourtant que tu es majeure, rien ne t'empêchait de dire non.

Il sourit à nouveau, d'un sourire que je jugeais plus cruel que moqueur cette fois. Malheureusement il avait parfaitement raison, officiellement j'étais majeure et j'avais le droit de leur désobéir mais comment expliquer que pour mes parents ma majorité ne comptait pas, pour eux je devrais toujours leur obéir quel que soit mon âge. Et même si j'avais eu le cran de leur dire non il m'aurait probablement reniée et mise à la porte ou tuée.

- C'était le seul moyen pour être débarrassée de mes parents, malheureusement vu que vous venez vivre ici ce ne sera pas le cas. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne va pas vivre chez vous ? Vous n'avez pas de maison ? lançais-je sur un ton de défi que je regrettais aussitôt, d'une part je me sentais parfaitement ridicule et en plus j'avais peur qu'il se mette en colère.

- Tu poses un peu trop de questions, si tu veux mon avis, répondit-il, toute trace de sourire ayant disparu de son visage. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu seras débarrassée de tes parents plus vite que tu ne le crois, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Je réfléchissais quelques secondes à ces paroles énigmatiques mais avant que je ne trouve quelque chose à répondre, la musique s'arrêta et il me lâcha et s'éloigna dans la foule sans m'accorder le moindre regard. J'oubliais instantanément ce qu'il venait de dire sous le coup de ma colère qui remontait en constatant qu'il venait de me planter en plein milieu de la piste de danse. Je devais malheureusement me rappeler ces paroles quelques mois plus tard…

Je me dirigeais vers les tables toujours aussi furieuse quand je me heurtais à quelqu'un. Malheureusement, il s'agissait de Bellatrix.

- Ah te voilà toi, lança-t-elle toujours aussi aimable, et où est-il ? Ton mari, ajouta-t-elle devant mon air d'incompréhension.

- J'en sais rien, répondis-je en toute honnêteté et sur un ton tout aussi aimable que le sien. Non mais de quoi elle se mêle celle-là de toute façon ? En quoi ça la regarde où est-ce qu'il est parti ?

Elle était sur le point de partir quand elle se ravisa.

- Au fait, ta robe où est-ce que tu l'as eu ? Elle ressemble étrangement à la mienne, on m'avait pourtant assuré que c'était un modèle unique, demanda-t-elle d'un ton hautain.

- Ah euh…., marmonnais-je. J'avais complètement oublié qu'elle n'était pas au courant que sa sœur m'avait filé sa robe. Je réfléchissais frénétiquement à une réponse quand une voix m'appela.

- Rhiannon ! s'écria Andromeda en saisissant mon bras, je te cherchais !

Et elle m'entraîna vers les tables à mon grand soulagement.

- Elle t'embêtait ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Ouais, elle trouve que ma robe ressemble étrangement à la sienne.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, ne t'en fait pas j'irai lui parler tout à l'heure, dit-elle en s'asseyant à une table où il n'y avait personne.

- Elle risque de piquer une sacrée crise, fis-je remarquer en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

Elle éclata de rire.

Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à parler de tout et de rien, enfin c'était plutôt Andromeda qui parlait mais comme quelques heures plus tôt elle ne sembla pas s'offusquer d'être la seule à faire la conversation et je lui en fus très reconnaissante. Je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite et me concentrais plutôt à chercher des yeux mon cher mari parmi la foule. Je finis par le repérer dans un coin de la salle entrain de parler avec Bellatrix et son mari et quelques autres personnes dont un jeune homme blond que je reconnus comme étant Lucius Malefoy qui était en même année que moi à Poudlard. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir un pincement de jalousie à le voir parler avec les autres, surtout Bellatrix, alors qu'il ne se souciait même pas de moi. Je m'en voulus de ressentir ça alors que je le connaissais à peine et le peu que je connaissais aurait du le rendre détestable à mes yeux. Cette dernière réflexion ne fit que renforcer ma mauvaise humeur.

Bien trop tôt à mon goût ma mère s'approcha de nous pour me dire qu'il était temps pour moi de quitter la fête. Andromeda me fit un petit sourire d'encouragement et me serra brièvement la main. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la sortie tout en prenant bien garde de ne regarder personne, j'entendis ma mère qui me suivait de près. Arrivée au bas de l'escalier je me retournais vivement.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de me suivre, tu sais ? Je n'ai pas oublié où se trouve ma chambre, lançais-je à ma mère du ton le plus glacial possible.

- Je voulais juste m'assurer que…, commença-t-elle mais je ne la laissais pas finir.

- Que quoi ? m'écriais-je, tu ne veux pas m'attacher au lit aussi pour être sûre que je ne m'enfuie pas par la fenêtre ?

Elle eut l'air furieuse mais je n'attendais pas sa réponse et montait l'escalier à vive allure. Arrivée en haut, j'eus le réflexe de me diriger vers mon ancienne chambre mais je m'en détournais vite en me souvenant que ce n'était plus ici que je dormirais à présent. En entrant dans ma nouvelle chambre j'eus la surprise de la trouver vide. Il n'y avait que quelques chandelles allumées sur les tables de nuit de chaque côté du lit ce qui faisait qu'une bonne partie de la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, les fauteuils devant la cheminée prenait alors l'aspect de monstres tapis dans l'obscurité. Je fis le tour de la chambre tout en vérifiant qu'aucune créature ne se cachait dans un coin et je pus constater qu'on avait ranger toutes mes affaires dans le placard aux côtés d'autres robes de sorcier qui n'était pas à moi mais il n'était pas très difficile de deviner à qui elles appartenaient. Comme Tom n'était toujours pas là j'en profitais pour faire un brin de toilette et enfiler une chemise de nuit et j'allais me glisser dans le lit tout en espérant vaguement qu'il m'avait peut être oubliée. La lueur des chandelles faisait étrangement briller les yeux des quatre serpents sculptés sur les colonnes du lit et donnait l'impression qu'ils étaient vivants ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter mon angoisse. Malgré tout la fatigue finit par prendre le dessus et je commençais à m'assoupir légèrement quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. J'entrouvris les yeux et vit Tom s'avancer dans la pièce tout en regardant autour de lui comme s'il cherchait quelque chose puis ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Il s'approcha lentement et s'assit à côté de moi.

- Tu m'attendais à ce que je vois, dit-il sur un ton ironique, j'espère que tu as décidé d'arrêter de m'ennuyer avec tes questions stupides ?

Je continuais à le fixer à travers mes paupières entrouvertes bien décidée à ne rien répondre. De toute façon qu'est ce que j'aurais pu répondre, je n'allais pas m'excuser de m'intéresser à des choses qui me concernaient parfaitement selon moi.

- Très bien, murmura-t-il en se penchant vers moi jusqu'à ce que nos visages se frôlent presque, parce que je suis bien décidé à passer une nuit aussi agréable que possible.

Voilà pour ce 4ème chapitre ! Le 5ème est en cours d'écriture mais je sais pas trop quand il sera terminé mais j'ai bien l'intention d'écrire la suite !


End file.
